Just the Truth
by SinRose
Summary: Eine Reihe von Artikel taucht auf und hält der magischen Gesellschaft einen Spiegel vor. Der Autor Truth wird zur Stimme einer Generation, die im Krieg schnell und schmerzhaft erwachsen werden muss


Titel: Truth

Charakter: Eigentlich so ziemlich jeder

Frei ab : 12 Jahre

Inhalt : Eine Reihe von Artikel erscheinen und bereiten dem Zauberministerium schlaflose Nächte. Eine Autor namens Truth erhebt sich zur Stimme einer Jugend, die längst nicht mehr so unschuldig ist wie es scheint. Truth wird zum Symbol des Kampfes gegen den Stillstand, das Ministerium und der Gefahr die draußen lauert und am liebsten ignoriert wird. Eine Suche nach dem Autor beginnt, nicht wissend das die Jugend danach zehrt mehr zu lesen.

Anmerkung: Absicht ist eigentlich, den Autor erst spät zu erraten, also wer genau Truth ist. Das werde ich wahrscheinlich nicht einhalten können, ihr dürft gerne raten. Ich würde mich sehr sehr über Feedback freuen!

Es war jenes Stück Zeitung das dem Zauberministerium schlaflose Nächte bereitete. Eigentlich hatte Cornelius Fugde nichts gegen die Presse des Landes, so lange er immer wusste was darin stand, so lange es durch seinen Stab abgesegnet wurde. Nur irgendwie war jetzt etwas außer Kontrolle geraten. Es war bereits der zweite Artikel dieser Sorte, der den Zauberminister schließlich dazu brachte sich nach Hogwarts zu begeben. Den Ursprung alles Übels, so vermutete er zumindest.

„Nun tun Sie doch endlich irgendetwas Dumbledore! Oder gefällt Ihnen das vielleicht sogar? Irgendwer versucht hier die gesamte Nation in ihren Wurzeln zu erschüttern! Das ist, nebenbei gesagt noch Rufmord an meiner eigenen Person!"

Wenn Professor Dumbledore, Hogwarts ehrwürdiger Schulleiter, genau hinsehen würde und nicht mit seinem Gedanken wo anders wäre, so würde er sicherlich über die Gesichtsrötung des Zauberministers schmunzeln. Die beiden Artikel ließen wirklich kein gutes Haar an dem eh schon angeschlagenen Cornelius, oder an der Politik des Ministeriums.

„Ich verstehe Sie vollkommen, mein Guter. Aber was kann ich für Sie tun? Sie werden doch nicht etwas glauben das einer meiner Schüler dafür verantwortlich ist, oder doch?"

Um ehrlich zu sein, genau das glaubte Cornelius Fudge. Wer, wenn nicht ein Schüler Hogwarts würde auf die Idee kommen, plötzlich zur Stimme einer Generation aufsteigen zu wollen? Natürlich war auch der Zauberminister einmal durch Hogwarts Gänge gewandelt, als Schüler ebenso wie als Politiker. Doch anders wie viele ehemalige Schüler sehnte er sich nicht im Geringsten an die Zeit zurück. Für ihn war die Zauberschule ein Ort ohne Disziplin, in dem die Selbstverwirklichung der Schüler viel zu groß geschrieben wurde.

„Wer sollte so etwas denn sonst schreiben?"

Wütend, und sich völlig bewusste das er eventuell eine Grenze überschritten haben könnte, war der Zauberminister jenes verhängnisvolle Stück Papier auf den Tisch des Schulleiters.

„Was soll so schlimm sein an diesem Artikel?"

Der Schulleiter betrachtete mit einem Schmunzeln wie der wütende Mann in seinem Büro kehrt machte und auf ihn zukam. Schnaubend blieb er sehen, die Augen geweitet und schnappte nach Luft.

"So schlimm? Sie fragen wirklich was an diesem Artikel so schlimm sein soll? Hier, das hier zum Beispiel."

Mit einer Handbewegung schnappte Cornelius sich den Unheil bringenden Artikel, holte erneut tief Luft und begann ihn zu zitieren.

"Die aktuelle Politik des Ministerium für Zauberei scheint zu seien, den Blick über den Tellerrand hinaus nicht zu wagen. Cornelius Fudge, der aus Gründen die mir unbekannt sind noch immer das Amt als Zauberminister bekleidet, versteckt sich hinter seiner Wegschau Politik als gäbe es kein Morgen. Er nimmt damit willig in Kauf das er das Volk an den Abgrund treibt. Aus einer Demokratie ist eine Diktatur geworden die uns sogar die Freiheit der Gedanken verbieten würde."

Eine Pause entstand und plötzlich wurde es leise in diesem alten Büro. Die Bilder der vorhergegangen Schulleiter machten sich nun ihre eigenen Gedanken. Der Artikel hatte eingeschlagen wie die sprichwörtliche Bombe. Vielleicht, weil er genau für das stand, für ein absolutes Chaos. Niemand der auch nur ein Stück eines gesunden Menschenverstandes hatte, konnte leugnen dass der Verfasser jenes Artikels den Nagel auf dem Kopf getroffen hatte, zumindest bei einigen Stellen. Hatte der Rundumschlag von Harry Potter letztes Jahr im Kittler ein Feuer entfacht, so gossen diese Artikel Öl drauf.

Es war eine schriftlich verfasste Abrechung mit der gesamten Zaubernation, angefangen bei dem Leugnen von Cornelius Fudge, über den hoch angesehenen Lucius Malfoy bis hin zu dem katastrophalen Fehler zum Nachteil von Sirius Black. Gnadenlos deckte der Artikel sämtliche gemachten Fehler auf und legte einen Finger auf die Wunden.

Albus Dumbledore verstand, warum Cornelius unbedingt ein Ende wünschte, und das möglichst schnell, bevor für ihn ein Ende kam. Die Kritik an ihm stieg mit der Zahl der Toten die man nun zunehmenden fand. Es verging kaum eine Woche über neue, mysteriöse Todesfälle, und so recht hatte keiner eine Erklärung, oder wollte nicht.

Der Artikel hatte eine:

„Die Todesesser spielen ihr perverses Spiel vor der Haustüre des Zauberministerium das nur wegsieht und am nächsten Morgen die Leichen abholt."

„Wir müssen dem hier Einhalt gebieten. Oder es wird uns viele Köpfe kosten."

Cornelius begann wieder auf und ab zu tigern, immer unter den Augen der wachsamen Porträts. Viel hatten sie schon gesehen, so waren einige von ihnen doch schon hunderte von Jahren alt, doch die Zeit wurde gefährlicher. Oder waren es die Leute, die gefährlicher wurden? Es lag Veränderung in der Luft, mehr als gut war, zumindest war das die gängige Meinung in dem Büro des Schulleiters.

„Auch Ihren?"

Es war kein Geheimnis das der alte Mann nicht gerade ein Freund des Ministers war. Zu verschieden waren ihre Ansichten, zu unterschiedlich ihre Meinungen. Sie hatten sich oft gestritten, wegen Dingen die geändert werden müssten, auch wegen der „Wegschau" Politik des Ministeriums. Den, so fand zumindest der Schulleiter, der Artikel hatte Recht, in vielen Dingen.

„Was soll schon der komische Name? Truth? Wahrheit? Oh bitte, hätte er sich da nicht etwas anderes, etwas Besseres einfallen lassen können?"

Cornelius war nicht gewillt auf Grund eines einfachen Artikel einfach kampflos zu kapitulieren. Er hing an seinem Amt, zwar nicht ganz so an den Entscheidungen die es mit sich brachte, aber doch an der hohen Gesellschaftlichen Stellung. Er würde kämpfen, doch dazu brauchte er ein Gesicht das er jagen konnte, einen Namen den er verfolgen konnte. Das fehlte. Niemand wusste wer oder was der geheimnisvolle Artikelschreiber war. Dessen Ansichten Diskussionsstoff war, sie provozierten und hielten der Gesellschaft einen Spiegel vor.

„Ich bin sicher, man wird die Person finden."

Und so begleitete Albus Dumbledore den verwirrten Mann zur Tür, wohl wissend dass er Antworten verlangen würde, galt der Schulleiter doch als allwissend. Doch selbst er wusste nicht, wer sich hinter den Namen „Truth" versteckte. Wer seine Meinung so offen kundtat, und damit direkt in der Herz der Gesellschaft stach.

Hätte Cornelius Fudge gewusst dass er mit seiner Vermutung absolut richtig liegen würde, er hätte das Schloss nicht eher verlassen bis er jene versteckte Kammer gefunden hätte. Hätte er dann das verborgene Symbol berührt und die Türe dazu gebracht sich zu öffnen, so hätte er große Augen über den Inhalt gemacht. Hangen doch überall Zitate wichtiger Leute, Zeitungen stapelten sich in den Ecken und ein herrliches Chaos beherrschte den Raum. Es war einer dieser Räume, den man nicht fand, wenn man ihn nicht suchte, von Herzen her suchte. Über einem Pergament gebeugt und mit einer Feder in der Hand, saß jede Person, die für die schlaflose Nächte des Cornelius Fudge verantwortlich war.

Das Leben eines Teenagers ist nicht leicht, vielleicht ist es sogar die schlimmste und schwierigste Zeit die ein Mensch durchmachen muss, niemals wieder ist man so leicht zu verwirren, so leicht zu manipulieren. Heranwachsende suchen nach einem Vorbild, nach einer Figur an der sie sich orientieren können. Gerade in einer Zeit in der Kinder mehr Schutz und Zuwendung brauchen, weil der Krieg ihnen die Grausamkeit der Welt vorführt, werden echte Vorbilder selten. Zu oft wird versucht die Kinder zu manipulieren, ihnen falsche Denk und Handlungsweißen aufzuzwingen. Natürlich war sich die Person der Dinge bewusst die man als Teeneger erlebt, steckte sie doch noch selbst mit drinnen.

Vielleicht verließen die Worte deswegen so leicht ihre Feder, wohl wissend welches gewaltige Echo eben jene Artikel auslösten.

Der Zauberminister hatte Angst um seine Karriere, und Lucius Malfoy hatte bereits Vergeltung angedroht. Eine Drohung, die sicherlich nicht einfach zu ignorieren war wenn man bedachte dass der blondhaarige Reinblütler nie ein leeres Versprechen gab.

Flink huschte die Feder über das Papier, es war leicht über die Probleme eines Teenagers zu schreiben, wenn man einer war. Über das Problem mit dem ersten Herzklopfen, mit den Schmetterlingen im Bauch, dem ersten Liebeskummer und dem damit verbundenen Schmerz, und mit der Schwierigkeit Erwachsen zu werden. Erwachsen werden musste jeder, doch gerade in einer Zeit des Krieges war dies schwieriger als jemals zuvor. Erwachsen werden, im Schatten von Gewalt, Mord und der Hilflosigkeit des Zauberministeriums war fast unmöglich. Wie sollte man sich auch zum Händchen halten hinter den Gewächshäusern treffen, wenn man befürchten musste von Todesesser überfallen und getötet zu werden?

Die Liebe zu entdecken, in einer Zeit in der Leute wegen ihr starben, war etwas Prägendes für die Heranwachsenden. Vielleicht saß das Kind des Krieges genau deswegen hier und schreib diesen Artikel. Um der Welt da draußen zu zeigen, das die Zukunft von morgen durchaus merkte was geschah, das sie die Naivität abgelegt hatte.


End file.
